Charles Rane
'' Charles Rane ''was a psychotic British terrorist and the main antagonist of the 1992 thriller film, Passenger 57. He carried a Beretta 92FS as his main sidearm and was portrayed by Bruce Payne. A particularly malicious and diaboilical villain, Payne's performance was so widely applauded that he is regarded as one of the best villains of all of the Die Hard scenario films, despite mixed to poor reaction to the film itself. Passenger 57 Rane, known as 'The Rane of Terror', is an infamous terrorist who apparently had some kind of traumatic or violent event take place during his childhood, with a presumably bad father. It is possible that Rane murdered his own parents. As the film begins, he gets caught by FBI agents after attempting to have plastic surgery performed on him, which would change his appearance. Oddly enough, he denied anesthesia for the procedure, presumably because he doesn't mind pain. He is put on board a passenger plane to await trial, and in a particularly disturbing scene, a boy uses his fingers as a pistol and Rane responds by holding up both of his hands as pistols, only to reveal handcuffs. This scares the boy, delighitng Rane. When Sabrina Ritchie, a flight attendant, asks him how he likes his steak, he responds by saying "Bloody". She then opens the dinner tray and pulls a suppressed SIG-Sauer P226 pistol, which she uses to shoot both of the FBI agents and kill them. More terrorists produce weapons and take over the plane. Rane bursts into the cockpit and demands to know who is in charge. When the captain says that he is, Rane shoots the man in the head and asks the co-pilot the same question, who responds nervously, "You are". However, he is thwarted in his attempts to use the passengers as hostages and collateral damage by former airline security expert John Cutter, the passenger sat in seat 57. At one point, Rane releases half the passengers on the plane in exchange for fuel, but while they are leaving Rane takes the opportunity to escape unnoticed. However, Cutter suspects this and chases Rane to a fairground, eventually tackling the terrorist to the ground and leaving him to be arrested for the second time. Rane informs Cutter that if he is not released, the other terrorists still on the plane will kill the rest of the hostages. Cutter and his people arrange for Rane to be allowed back on the plane but to have a sniper shoot him just as he's boarding. Unfortunately, one of Rane's men kills the sniper and takes his place, allowing Rane to get back on the plane unharmed. Cutter catches up to it and just manages to get inside before it takes flight once again, where he kills all of Rane's men. Death Rane and Cutter face each other and two shots are fired; one results in shattering the window of the exit door. The gun is knocked out of Rane's hand as the two men start to brawl on board hijacked flight 163. A series of brutal kicks and punches are exchanged. Rane seems to have the upper hand when he manages to have an oxygen mask line wrapped around Cutter's neck. However, the blasted out window causes the pressure to tear the door clean off the aircraft and in the resultant blast, Cutter is freed from the clutches of Rane. Rane kicks Cutter, sending him towards the open door, and then elbows an innocent passenger trying to fight back. Rane then wades in to Cutter with a final assault, but Cutter manages to catch him with a couple of strategic kicks to the groin. This along with a nudge towards the open door presents Cutter with the opportunity to deliver a final fatal kick, which sends Rane, screaming in terror, out of the night sky, where he plummets to his death on the landscape far below. Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Passenger 57 characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Killed by protagonist Category:Terrorist Leaders